The Dream/Script
Part 1: Sleep Sickness Before Battle * Sharena: What?! A...sleeping sickness? * Henriette: That's right. We've received reports from Askr's border villages, in the wheat country. The villages in that region are known for their liveliness, but a patrol in the area noticed an eerie quiet... The villagers had not gone... Everyone was asleep. Nothing could stir them from their slumber. Neither calling out to them nor shaking them by the shoulder. Day and night, they sleep on. * Alfonse: But they are...still alive? * Henriette: Yes. But they seem to be suffering. All struggle against unseen phantoms, as if trapped in endless nightmares. Our soldiers and healers are doing all they can, but...their efforts have so far awoken none. * Anna: I see... Please, Your Majesty, allow the Order of Heroes to take this on. We can resolve the issue in no time! Let's get ready to go, everyone! * Alfonse: Right! There will be some good news soon, Mother. We will make sure of it. * Henriette: Alfonse, wait. Take this. You may need it. * Alfonse: What is it? ...An incense burner? * Henriette: That's right—the Redolent Censer. It is a legendary treasure long held by Askr. If the sleep sickness is caused by some poison in the air, the censer's sweet perfume will keep you safe. Use it to protect yourselves. And be mindful not to lose it. * Alfonse: Thank you, Mother. We will be careful—and will return soon. (Scene transition) * Loki: Oh, hello. Lovely weather, isn't it? How have you been? Well, I hope. * Anna: Loki... I should have guessed. What have you done this time?! * Loki: Me? I haven't done a thing. If you want someone to blame...well... I wouldn't want to spoil the surpise. After Battle * Sharena: She's gone...again! We'll never get close enough to capture her! * Alfonse: What was it Loki said? It seems she may have some insight into the cause of the sleeping sickness. * Anna: It is possible that Loki is, in fact, behind this. Lying is well within her powers. We must remain vigilant! Part 4: Waking Realization After Battle * Anna: We will be approaching the village soon. Alfonse, the censer... * Alfonse: Yes. The incense has been growing thick within the censer. * Sharena: *cough* Not just inside either... * Alfonse: I must say, I imagined the smoke would be more fragrant... The only thing to do is to continue on. We must trust the censer to protect us. * Sharena: True! I'm just glad Mother thought to prepare us for this. As long as we have the censer, we should be safe. I feel so at ease, I'm... *yawn* I'm getting sleepy... * Anna: Sharena! We're on a mission! You should try to at least stay alert enough to keep from yawning... ...*yawn* ...Wha-what's happening? * Alfonse: ...Commander Anna? ...What is— Why can I not... * Sharena: Mmm... S-so sleepy... I just need to close my eyes. Just for a moment. * Anna: No, Sharena, we're...on a... * Alfonse: Is this...the sleep sickness? The censer... We need its power... Without it...we'll soon... ... Part 5: In a Sleeping World Before Battle * Henriette: Ah, Alfonse! Welcome home. I am so happy to see you. I feel better than I have in a long time. But it seems Gustav has come down with the sleep sickness... We should help him, don't you agree? * Alfonse: Y-yes, Mother... But...Father? He has sleep sickness? * ???: Hurry along, Alfonse. Do not fret. Veronica and I are coming with you. * Alfonse: Oh, Zacharias. Thank you. I'm so glad to have the two of you working with us. ...But, hm. I can't remember... When was it that you started helping us? * ???: ...Helping? ...You misunderstand. * Alfonse: I— What? * ???: We are not here to help. No. We came to... ...What was it again? Oh, that's right. We came to kill the Askran royalty. * Henriette:...Aaaaagh! * Alfonse: M-Mother?! Zacharias! What are y— (Scene transition) * ???: Askr...will be ended by these hands. Such is the fate of Emblian blood. * Veronica: Yes. Askr must be destroyed. Destroyed...destroyed...DESTROYED. After Battle * Alfonse: ...S-stop, you two! Please! * ???: No use fighting it... Askr must be destroyed. * Veronica: We must bring Askr to an end. * Alfonse: Ugh... If I can't stop them... * Peony: Dreams are the people's rest... Dreams are the people's hopes... * Alfonse: Wh-who's there?! * Peony: Nightmares...shoo! Away with you! Ljósálfheimr is the land for happy dreams—and happy dreams only. * Alfonse: This is... Zacharias... Princess Veronica... They're...disappearing? Wh-who are you? * Peony: Oh, hello! Rise and shine! * Alfonse: R-rise and...shine? * Peony: I'm Peony! I'm a ljósálfar—or light elf, you might say. I'm from the land of dreams, Ljósálfheimr. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts